logo_bloopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lukesams' Logo Bloopers
Cartoon Network Productions Ripple (1999-2017) Take 1 The ripple stays here for too long. The director says "Cut! The ripple is supposed to go off when the music ends, not to stay here!" Take 2 The Cartoon Network logo is replaced with the Windows 98 logo and the byline says "A Microsoft Product". ☀Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz says "Cut! Cut! Cut! Why is the ripple a different color? And why did the Windows 98 logo come up? And why did the byline read "A Microsoft Product"?" Take 3 The Cartoon Network logo says "DRINK WATER" and the byline says "It's good for you!". The director says "Cut! I don't want that!" Take 4 The Cartoon Network logo is replaced with the Ace Hardware Stores logo and the byline says "the helpful place". ☀Phineas flynn Flying to the logo says "Cut! NOT Ace Hardware! Go to (beep), you Ace Hardware! Take 5 The Cartoon Network logo is replaced with the 1992-2008 Wal-Mart logo and the byline says LEEWAY NO DISCARD" with the word "leeway" in red and in an underlined script font below the "LEEWAY NO DISCARD". Take 6 The Cartoon Network logo is replaced with the Yahoo! logo and the byline says "DO YOU YAHOO!?". Also, the music is replaced with the 1996-2007 Yahoo! jingle. Take 7 The Cartoon Network logo is replaced with the Volkswagen logo and the byline says "Drivers Wanted". Take 8 The Cartoon Network logo is replaced with the Tic Tac logo and the byline says "Breathe Friendly". Take 9 The Cartoon Network logo is replaced with the 1999 Pizza Hut logo and the byline says "The Best Pizzas Under One Roof". Take 10 The Cartoon Network logo is replaced with the Geico Direct logo and the byline says "www.geico.com". The director says "Cut! Cartoon Network Productions Ripple, this is the 11th chance. This time, we must do it right." Take 11 The Cartoon Network logo is replaced with the Adidas logo and the byline says "Long Live Sport". The director says "Oh well! We're trying again tomorrow morning." Take 12 The logo is done correctly. Nickelodeon Big Beast Quintet (1985-1994) Take 1 The animals gather inside a shark instead of a TV. Take 2 The animals are replaced with glasses. Take 3 The animals walk into a McDonald's restaurant instead of gathering inside a TV. Take 4 The TV is replaced with a tissue. Take 5 The street is replaced with downtown Los Angeles. Take 6 The animals are replaced with aliens. Take 7 The TV is replaced with a blue dog. Take 8 The bumper is done correctly. Viacom Wigga-Wigga (1990-1999) Take 1 The lines form the 1986-1988 Enterprise Films logo. The director says "Cut! We are not making a logo for Enterprise Films, we are making a brand new logo from Viacom." Take 2 The lines are jumbled up. The director says "CUT!" Take 3 The lines form a checkerboard. The director says "Cut! The lines are supposed to form VIACOM, not a checkerboard." Take 4 The lines form an arch. The director says "Cut! That's not the VIACOM lettering." Take 5 The lines form a bat. The director says "Cut!" Take 6 The lines form the word "COOKIES". The director says "Cut! Get this logo right or Viacom will get us!" Take 7 The lines form a sad face. The director says "Oh well! We'll try again tomorrow afternoon." Take 8 The logo is done correctly. Warner Bros. Pictures - 1984 Take 1 The shield and byline are gone. Take 2 The shield is replaced with the Warner Bros.-Top-Arts-Ethic-Art shield and the byline reads "WARNER BROS.-TOP-ARTS-ETHIC-ART" instead. Take 3 The shield is replaced with the \\' logo and the text "WARNER BROS. PICTURES" is seen above the logo. The director says "Cut! Get this logo correct or the people at Warner Communications will tell on you." Take 4 The sky is replaced with the 1975 Paramount logo's background, the shield is replaced with a gold version of the Paramount print logo, and the byline reads "A GULF+WESTERN COMPANY" instead. The director says "Cut! Now, I'm gonna get you, Paramount and Gulf+Western. Paramount has got its seperate logo which debuted in October 1975 and will end in two years. So, get this logo fixed right." Take 5 The shield is upside-down and the byline is backwards. ☀Arthur says "Cut! Let's change it back to normal!" Take 6 The logo is done correctly. Warner Bros. Pictures (1998-present, 1999-2001 version) Take 1 When the music finishes, the entire logo fades out, but the byline stays on screen. Take 2 The shield is upside down and the banner is backwards. Take 3 The shield moves as it zooms backwards. Take 4 The shield turns into a can as it zooms backwards. Take 5 The logo is done correctly. Category:Real Logos Category:From Wikifoundary